Warning! Breaking Up May Put You In Mortal Danger!
by Icewhip
Summary: When the ex-boy/girl friends of the TDIers strand them on the island for another month, they use their evil way to band together and destroy the ones who left them. Will true love conquer, or will their twisted way triumph over all? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: You Mean We're Stuck?

**(A/N) Yeah, I got another idea. But this is gonna be a little different. For starters, this is going to be the ****only**** authors notes, so don't expect one before any other chapter other than this. Second, this story has a LOT of OC's, just so you know. Third, there are a lot of couples that people may not agree with 100%, so if the following couples bother you too much, then you should probably read something else( don't worry though, I left the major couples alone;) ):**

**Gwen X Trent…Bridgette X Geoff…Courtney X Duncan…Heather X Noah **

**Sadie X Cody…Katie X Justin…Eva X Ezekiel…Izzy X Owen**

**Leshawna X DJ…Beth X Harold…Lindsay X Tyler**

**Note: They are not in any particular order. Okay, third, I love reviews, so please review my story and chapters and tell me what you think! Well, that's about all! Enjoy!**

_They thought it was over. They all thought they were going home. But they were wrong. Their next few weeks on Camp Wawanakwa will be the most terrifying experiences anyone will ever face. Or perhaps we should call it… their LAST few weeks__. Each plan we have in store will be just as cruel and twisted as the last, if not, more! __. Well, either way, they messed with the wrong lovers, because if we can't have them, then nobody can!_

"Where are those boats?!" Chris yelled angrily into his cell phone, "They should have been here over an hour ago! These campers need to go home so we can get started on the next season!....... What do you mean they were sabotaged?!?! By who?!?!....... Well, find out who! And when can you get replacement boats over here?.......... No, we can't wait that long!........ Grr! Fine, but if you can get us a sooner boat over here, get it, got it? Good!" Chris hung up his cell phone and sighed, "It's like I'm working with monkeys!" he grumbled to himself.

He made his way over the production tent and spoke over the PA. "Listen up campers! I know you're all anxious to go home, but we seem to have a problem. All campers are to report to the ampatheater PRONTO!" He hung up the mouth piece and checked his hair in a nearby mirror before heading out.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the bleachers, anxiously waiting for what Chris had to say.

"Look, I know you all want to go home, but it seems that we have a tiny problem with the boats that are supposed to get you outta here."

"What kind of problem?" speculated Heather suspiciously.

"Well, Heather, it looks like somebody busted up all our boats before they left the docks on the opposite shore. This includes the luxury ship and the boat of losers that went in for maintenance yesterday."

"So what you're saying is that we're _stuck here_?" cried Gwen.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much!" replied Chris.

Gwen grumbled and buried her face in her hands. Trent rubbed her back gently in an attempt to comfort her. "For how long?" asked Trent.

"Well…" said Chris hesitantly, "more or less, about another month."

"A MONTH?!?!" exclaimed Leshawna. "Nu-uh! Ya see, this sistah ain't staying here for another month!"

"Leshawna's right!" Courtney agreed, "Haven't we been through enough?"

"Hey, I don't like this anymore than you do! But until the replacement boats get here, it's out of my hands!"

"Well, the least you can do is turn off the cameras." Added Bridgette.

"Yeah, sure." Said Chris and he took out a remote control. He pushed a big red button and all the cameras dipped their heads as they shut down. "There! The cameras are off now! Happy?"

"Uh, NO!" shouted Heather, "You see, 'happy' would be me soaking in a lavender and vanilla bubble bath while sipping a half-caf, non fat, espresso cappuccino macchiato with two creams and one sugar. Does this look like that to you?!?!"

"Aww, c'mon Heather!" Owen said.

"Shut it, Slowen!" snapped Heather as she stormed off.

"Well, everyone go to your original team cabins and unpack… again." Directed Chris before he walked off the stage.

Everyone went to their respective cabins to put back their stuff. Little did they suspect that they were still being watched.

After a few minutes, Gwen emerged from the Gopher cabin. She spotted Bridgette and went over.

"Hey Bridgette!" greeted Gwen.

"Oh, hi Gwen." Bridgette said back. "I can't believe that we're stuck here for another month, can you?"

"Barely. But you know, it might not be all that bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it gives me a little more time to spend with Trent, and you with Geoff."

"Hmm. You do have a point." Said Bridgette as she thought about the happy-go-lucky, blonde party boy.

"And now we can hang out and not worry about being killed by one of Chris's stupid challenges." Added Gwen.

"Yeah." Laughed Bridgette, "It'll be nice to not worry about being in danger all the time. We can finally relax and have a little fun!"

"Well, I'm gonna go catch up with Trent." Said Gwen as she started to leave, "See ya!"

"Bye, Gwen."

Meanwhile, two shadowy figures left from the bush from which they were spying from. They ran quick as a flash into the forest until they were met with another two figures.

"Well, what do you think?" said one of the figures.

"I think Gwen and Bridgette should be the first ones to go down." Said one of the spies, "They seem to be two of the most likeable. Them and their miserable boyfriends!"

"Good!" said the other figure, "Then we strike tonight. I have plans for Gwen!"

"And Bridgette is gonna be sorry she ever messed with me!" retorted the other spy.

The group of suspicious characters fled deeper into the woods, snickering quietly as they left.


	2. Chapter 2: Would You Die for Me?

As the rest of the campers emerged from the cabins, patterns started to form. Most of the couples could be seen together, with the exception of Harold and Leshawna, since they broke up near the beginning of TDDDDI. Gwen and Trent could be found canoodleing behind the Gopher cabin. Gwen was admiring him adoringly as Trent played "Hey There Delilah" on his guitar.

A few minutes after his song was over, Gwen said, "Trent, I know you like me, right?"

"Of course I do! You're amazing." He said in a soothing voice.

Gwen blushed then spoke again, "But… do you _love_ me?"

Trent stayed silent for a moment, thinking about what to say next. Finally he said, "You'll probably get mad at this answer, but I think I do."

"Think?" Gwen said, a little disappointed.

"Well, I thought I was in love once, with my now ex-girlfriend, Bekka. But then I found out that I didn't really love her." Trent paused as Gwen crawled into his lap, "I just had a big crush on her, so when the feeling died, I had to break up with her. But I don't want to break your heart, Gwen. I like you too much. So, how does a guy know when he's in love?"

Gwen thought for just a moment and said, "My mom always said that a person knows when he or she is in love when they're willing to die for the other."

Trent considered this, "Wow. That's deep."

Gwen continued, "So, if I were on my death bed, would you switch places with me?"

Trent instantly gazed into Gwen's eyes, looking deep into the beautiful onyx spheres that he loved to look at so much. His mind went to work. He pictured a scenario. The first one that popped into his head was a car accident. He pictured the cars, the flashing lights, and the crowds of people around him and Gwen. In his scenario, he's sitting relatively unscathed in the passenger seat. He turns his head to where Gwen is sitting in the driver's seat. She's moaning in pain and her legs are pinned under the dashboard in the mess of mangled metal. Her hair is soaked red and her neck is coated in scarlet blood. His heart skips a beat when he discovers the dreaded display. Gwen looks over at him. There is weakness in her eyes. They both know she is going to die soon. Before she passes, he reaches out his hand, knowing what he is doing. Like magic, they switch places, and now he is slowly dying in the driver's seat while Gwen is sitting next to him uninjured. He is about to say something to Gwen when Trent woke up from his day dream. His mind is back at camp with the love of his life sitting in his lap. A tear had in Gwen's eye, scared by the delay in Trent's answer.

Trent finally spoke up, saying what he was about to say in his scenario, "I would rather die than live in this world without you!"

Gwen smiled and gave Trent a big hug, starting to cry. "Trent, I love you, too!"

Trent hugged her back. As they continued embracing each other, Gwen thinks to herself _I am so lucky I met Trent. Robin never would have loved me as much as he does!_

Meanwhile, a male and a female spy watched the two sweethearts from nearby.

"Grr!" growled the boy spy, "Why can't we just kill them now?!?!"

"Patience, Robin! Patience!" scolded the girl spy, "We need to wait 'til nightfall so we can stay hidden!"

"C'mon Bekka!" complained Robin, "Gwen has to pay for what she did to me, and if Trent has his scrawny little arms around her for one more second, I swear I'm gonna―"

"Take a friggin' pill, dude!"Bekka snapped, "When night falls, those little traitors will pay!"

**********************************************************************************

That night, Gwen drifted to sleep with the biggest smile on her face, happy to know that her heat would never be broken again.

In the middle of the night, Gwen was suddenly awoken by a small noise. This peaked her curiosity. She got out of her bunk and readjusted her black T-shirt she always wore when she slept. She quietly made her way to the front door, as that was where she thought the noise was coming from.

Meanwhile, Trent was snoozing away, deep in a happy dream that he never wanted to wake up from. However, a scraping at the window woke him up unwillingly. The annoyed Trent lifted his covers and sat up on his top bunk. He rubbed his bare arms as his shirtless torso was suddenly exposed to the chill of the fresh night air. He hopped down, being careful not to make too much noise. He unlatched the lock from the window. But before he could open it, it suddenly flew open and he was snatched out of the cabin in what seemed like half a second. The last thing he could hear was the window sliding closed and a loud thwack. These sounds were followed by an incredible pain at the back of his head, and then his world went dark.

Meanwhile, Gwen, slowly but surely, made her way past the sleeping girls. As she spied Heather sleeping soundly on one of the top bunks, she considered drawing on her face, but decided against it, as she was more interested in where the noise was coming from.

She slowly turned the scratch covered brass door knob. As she pushed the door open slowly, her eyes focused on the outside, trying to see if she could see the origin of the noise. When she did not come by such luck, she silently tip-toed out to the front porch of the cabin. The grounds were bathed in an eerie light as the full moon slightly illuminated the small patches of damp grass and moist earth.

"Hello?" she said, a little frightened by the quiet. There was no answer.

Gwen mustered up more courage as she ventured out further into the grounds. As she did, every synapse in her brain was screaming at her to get back into the cabin, but her curiosity urged her forward.

When she was in the middle of the grounds, exactly between the two cabins, she froze.

"Something's not― *gasp*"

Gwen practically jumped out of her skin when she was suddenly and violently grabbed from behind. A thick cloth was pressed hard against her face. The smell was strange, but she knew what was happening. She tried desperately to get away, but the arm that was wrapped around her was strong and made all attempts at escape futile. When she tried to struggle free, she was held tighter. When she tried to scream, the cloth was pressed harder. With every breath, no matter how small, she grew more and more weary. Her attempts at freedom grew weaker and weaker and her screams got quieter and quieter. Her body soon became limp with exhaustion. Before she blacked out, she heard a familiar voice that froze her heart solid.

"Hey sweetie." Said the voice, saying the word "sweetie" like a curse word, "You may have thought I was a heart breaker, but your heart won't be the only thing broken when we're done with you and your little boyfriend!"

She would have punched the boy in the face if she had the strength. With what was left of her energy, the following words raced through her mind.

_No! _

_It can't be him!_

_Please!_


	3. Chapter 3: When He Was Cheating

Trent slowly started to regain his strength. His vision was blurry, his body was cold and weak, and his mind was foggy. As his strength slowly began to come back to him, his eye sight began to clear. He realized that he was not at the back of the cabin anymore. Instead he was somewhere in the woods, surrounded by trees. He looked forward and saw a tall figure looming in front of him, but he couldn't see who it was because it was too dark and his sight hadn't cleared up all the way.

_Auhg! Where am I_ he thought.

His head became a little clearer and feeling was slowly starting to come back to his body. He felt pieces of tree bark dig into his bare flesh. He figured that his back was up against a tree. He attempted to move, then he realized that he couldn't! He tried to figure out why as his mind started clearing.

Finally, his mind was clearing more and more. He looked down and saw the thick, brown ropes that encircled him and the thick trunk behind him. Someone had tied him to the tree!

He looked forward, he figure started coming closer to him, but he still couldn't make out who it was. All he could figure out was that it was a girl, around his age and that she was dressed neck down in a black jumpsuit.

He tried to say, "Who are you?" but found out that he couldn't because a thick bandana had been tied around his mouth.

"Hello Trent." Said the girl in a sickly sweet way, "What's the matter? Not happy to see me?"

Trent recognized the voice. _It can't be her. Can it?_

The girl bent down and removed the gag from Trent's mouth. Trent spat a few times then looked up, "B-…Bekka?"

"SO!" she yelled as she stood up and turned around, "You cared enough to remember my name, did you? Well, I guess I should be FLATTERED, right?!?! After all, why should you remember anyone besides that girl you LOVE?!?! I'm nothing more than a 'big crush' to you anyway!!!"

"Bekka, you gotta understand! You just weren't the one! It's not worth tieing me up for!"

Bekka turned back around to face Trent as she grinned evilly from ear to ear. "Well, that's good then, 'cause you're in for much more. Lucky for you, me and Robin flipped a coin, so that little Goth tramp is gonna get hers first."

Trent's eyes widened in fear. "No." he said quietly. Then he spoke louder, "You can't do this, Bekk― Ack!" before he could even finish saying Bekka's name, she put the gag back into his mouth and tied it securely. As she turned to leave, she stopped and said, "Oh, and by the way, before I kill you, remind me to thank that Bridgette girl for convincing Chris to turn off the cameras. Thanks to that, we'll never get caught! See ya around, babe!" and with that, she walked away.

Trent tried to struggle out of his ropes, but it was useless. They were too tight. His torso was securely bound to the trunk of the large tree with his legs tied together out in front of him. After a few minutes if squirming, he stopped to catch his breath.

_I can't give up!_ Thought Trent, _Gwen needs me! I'm going to do whatever it takes to save her._

Trent looked by his feet and noticed something. It seemed to be an ordinary rock, but to Trent, it looked like a ray of hope. The rock had a jagged edge and it looked big enough to cut the ropes that held him.

He just needed to get it. He shifted his legs and was able to get a grip on the rock between his feet. He tensed his muscles as he bent his knees, bringing the makeshift knife closer to him.

Everything was going well when disaster struck! He lost his grip on the object. His heart skipped a beat. But luckily it was still close enough for him to try again. Instead of taking the risk to pick it up again, he used his feet to push the jagged rock closer.

The plan worked, but now what? He needed to find a way to use it. Luckily His hands had been tied to his side. He used his feet to slide the rock closer until he could reach it with the very tips of the fingers of his right hand. Finally, he used his fingers to bring it into his hand.

_Yes! Okay, let's go now._

He got a good grip on the jagged rock and angled it to start sawing away at the ropes.

*********************************************************************************

Meanwhile Gwen was just waking up from being drugged. As she began to regain some of her strength and awareness, she found herself lying on the beach. She tried to get up, only to realize that she had been wrapped up like a mummy in duct tape from her ankles to her mouth, tapping her mouth securely shut.

_What the heck's going on?_ Thought Gwen in her grogginess.

"Rise and shine, cupcake!" said the voice she dreaded to hear.

Gwen looked up and saw her ex-boyfriend, Robin, towering over her with an evil smirk on his face. His trademark red flannel shirt and mud stained jeans was all he was wearing. No shoes, not hat.

_Why that no good, white trash, red neck! I should have known he would pull a stunt like this!_ Thought Gwen spitefully. In a flash, she remembered everything she had forgotten about him. And the one thing she dreaded remembering the most was what she remembered with the most clarity.

Flashback**(POV of Gwen) :**

_School was always lonely. Sure, I had a small group of friends who enjoyed my interests, but deep down, I felt that I didn't fit in with them either. All I ever wanted was one person, just one person who could understand. Although I hated the stuck up, snobby attitude of the preppy popular kids, sometimes I wanted to know what it was like to be surrounded by people who didn't think you were a freak._

_Then the new kid came._

_I was walking down the hallway with a collection of books and notebooks in my arms when I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into somebody._

_"Oops, sorry." I said._

_"Oh, it's okay." He said. I looked at him. He had an unbuttoned, red flannel shirt revealing a white T-shirt under it and a pair of mud stained jeans on. His cowboy boots had pieces of grit in the ridges that were meticulously carved into the sides. He had a farmer's tan, a battered old cowboy hat, and a winning smile._

_"Hi." I smiled._

_"Hey, I'm Robin!" he held out his hand._

_"Gwen." I shook his hand. At the time, I thought that he was pretty cute._

_"Gwen, huh? That's a pretty name!" said Robin._

_"Thanks. Uh, that's a really interesting outfit you have."_

_"Oh, thank you. I just moved here from a little farm a few thousand miles south."_

_"You mean…?"_

_"Texas!"_

_"Wow." A Texas boy? That was a dream come true for me. As they say, ladies love country boys!_

_"Hey, Gwen. Forgive me if I sound a little too forward, but, uh, how about I take you out for dinner sometime. I mean, if you don't have a boyfriend already."_

_I blushed deeply and nodded my head, "Sure. Dinner would be great."_

_And from there, out relationship was all downhill. But that was until __it__ happened._

_We had been going out for about five months when I called his house to see if he wanted to go out that Friday._

_"Aww, sorry Gwen, I can't. I promised my mama I would help her out around the house Friday."_

_"Oh, okay then." I said, "Maybe another time."_

_"Sure. I'll see you later then." He hung up._

_Since my Friday was free, I decided to have a night on the town by myself._

_I decided to check out the new teen hang out and see what it was like. It wasn't usually my style, but if Robin ever took me there, I wanted to see if I would like it. I parked my car and went inside. _

_On the juke box, Trace Adkins "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk" was playing full volume._

_I hadn't gone five steps when I heard a familiar voice say, "Alright, Diana, you hold it like this and," I turned over to a nearby pool table where I saw Robin with a platinum blonde girl. The girl hit the cue ball and sent the other balls rolling all over the table. Robin said, "Yeah, there you go!"_

_"Robin?!?!" I practically screamed._

_Robin spun around quickly, "Oh, hi Gwen!"_

_"I thought you were supposed to be helping your mom." I said angrily._

_"I was, b-b-but I… ya see―"_

_"Robby! Why are you talking to that freak?!?!" said the girl, whose name was apparently Diana. Before Robin could speak again, she placed a big, wet kiss on his lips which, from what I could tell, he thoroughly enjoyed._

_When the kiss ended, he had a stupid, googly eyed expression on his face that stayed there until he got an eye full of the extremely pissed off look on __my__ face._

_"Look Gwen, I can explain!" he said._

_"Save it, 'Robby'! It's over!" I yelled._

_"But Gwen, you're my dream girl!"_

_I said nothing but instead went over to the juke box, which was just ending the song, placed a quarter in the slot, and pressed the buttons of the song I wanted, then left the building as the Sara Evans song played:_

_**You say your everyday**_

_**Is a bad dream that keeps repeatin'**_

_**Well, maybe you should have thought about that**_

_**When you were cheatin'**_

_I never saw Robin after that. I changed all the classes I had with him and I avoided him whenever I could. I changed my locker location, cell number, everything that gave a link to that backstabber! And I had no regrets._

_Until now!_

End Flashback*

"What? You got nothin' to say?" he said in that slight southern accent. "I thought you'd be happy to see me!"

When Gwen tried to tell him he was a no good, white trash, cheating moron, it just came out as a bunch of indecipherable mumblings.

Robin gave a satisfied laugh and said, "You know, you may have broken up with me, but that never meant I didn't care. I watched you on T.V. every day, watching you flirt with that one, guy. What was his name? Trent, right?"

Gwen said nothing, but instead gave him a death glare.

"Hmm, I guess you have bad taste in guys. It must be hard have two guys cheat on you in a row. But hey, at least I didn't swap spit with a bitch!"

Gwen responded by attempting to lunge at him while yelling more muffled threats. This caused Robin to back up and say, "Easy, tiger! I wouldn't get myself worked up if I were you." He pointed with his thumb to a place a little ways from him. Gwen looked to where he pointed and there sat a human sized glass box, a large hole in the ground, and a huge pile of sand with a shovel sticking out of it.

_Oh no! Not again_ thought Gwen in terror. But she knew, unlike the challenge, she would be doing more than a simple five minutes.

**(A/N) I know I said that I would do authors notes, but I gotta put some disclaimers up:**

**I do not own Total Drama Island (I should have put that up forever ago, but whatever)**

**I do not own Trace Adkins "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk"**

**I do not own Sara Evan's "When You Were Cheating"**


	4. Chapter 4: Escape from Boney Island

Finally, after what seemed like hours, but was really only twenty minutes, one of the ropes that held Trent snapped. Trent writhed a little, loosening the ropes a little. After a little while, he got them loose enough to wriggle his way out of them.

When his arms were finally free, he untied the gag in his mouth, which he was able to undo in no time. He spat at the ground again. "Finally!" he said as he went to untie his ankles. But before he was able to untie them, disaster struck. He heard footsteps coming closer. He knew he didn't have enough time to until himself.

He used the trunk of the tree to hoist himself up and then with his best effort, tried to hop away with his feet still tied together. He felt a little bit silly, but he really didn't have much of a choice.

Once Trent was out of the immediate area, he tripped and fell into a bush right as the approaching people came. He peered through the leaves of the bush. It was Bekka with some guy he didn't know. He had a red plaid shirt and mud caked jeans. When the pair came upon the scene, Bekka yelled at the boy, "ROBIN! I thought you said you tied him securely! Now what!?!?!"

Robin, who was angered by this accusation, yelled back, "HEY! Don't go pointing fingers at me, Bekka! I've done all the frikkin' work so far! What exactly have you done in this assignment, huh?"

"Oh, what the hell are you talking about, you useless cretin?!" she snapped.

"Hello? So far, I've kidnapped Gwen, brought both Gwen and Trent to the island, _tied up_ both her andTrent―"

"Which you apparently sucked at doing seeing _this_!" Bekka gestured towards the empty tree.

Robin glared as he continued, "And all you've done so far is hit Trent over the head with a crowbar and follow up with some witty banter."

Bekka growled, "Whatever! Just find him! If he makes his way off this island, the whole operation is down the tubes, got it?!?!"

Robin and Bekka briefly searched the immediate area before going off in another direction, but not before Trent heard Bekka say, "You at least finished up the Gwen chick, right Robin?"

"Duh, Bekka! I'm not an idiot!" said Robin as they both stepped out of earshot.

Trent tried to sort out the new information in his head. _Alright_ he thought_ Robin said he brought me and Gwen to the island. So that means we must be on another island. _He looked around _I'm guessing from the increased vegetation around here, that this is Boney island. Lesse, there must also be a bigger operation behind all this. That means that once I and Gwen get back to camp, we gotta go tell the others! But, where is she?_

Trent then realized that they probably came from where they were holding Gwen; After all, they were probably the only two people on the island. Why would they bring anyone else? Trent figured that if he followed their footprints or found some sort of path that they used, he would be able to find her.

Trent finished untying his feet before going on his way. But right before leaving, he spotted the rope which he cut himself out of. He grabbed it and, after untying the knot and discarding the small section of rope, had a very long length of rope the he could probably use later. He wound it all up in a big loop and carried it over his shoulder as he walked through the woods.

**************************************************************************

After Robin place Gwen inside the box, he started to cover it with dirt. The entire time, Gwen was struggling to get free. She was scared. This was even worse that the Phobia Factor challenge Chris had them do. Heck, this was worse than the whole stupid show!

When Robin covered the entire surface of the clear box with dirt, blocking out all the light of the moon, she desparelty hoped that someone, anyone would see this. But she knew deep down it was only a dream. A fantasy to give her heart a few last feelings of hope before it stopped beating. She saw the beach, deserted and empty. She knew she wasn't at camp anymore. She had no idea where she was, but she knew that any and all friends she had were far, far away and that she was going to die.

As Robin continued to bury the box that held her, she could hear the dirt thumping as it landed. After what seemed like ages, it was finally quiet and completely dark. The job was done. All there was left to do was wait to die.

First, she tried to struggle out of the tape, but soon gave up, knowing it was hopeless. Even if she did get it off, she was still buried under at least five feet of sand. As she laid there, her hair filled with sand from the beach, her body aching from the tightness of the tape around her body, her lungs trying to preserve what little air she had, thoughts ran through her head at lightning speed.

_So, this is how it ends, huh? He cheats on me and I get to pay for it! What was I supposed to do? Let him off the hook and walk all over me? Why is he taking it this far? I mean, apparently, he didn't want me that bad if he was going out behind me back!_

_This can't be happening. Not now! What about my family? What'll happen when I don't come home? Sure, mom isn't exactly the coolest person ever and my brother isn't my favorite person, but I don't want them to have to go through it all! Especially when it's my business._

Gwen thought of her mother and brother back home, waiting for her to come home. In a month, they would expect her home, but she wouldn't be there. She would still be underground, her body, probably partially decade, limp and lifeless as the police lifted her from the box.

Or maybe they would never find her body. What if this beach was her permanent unmarked grave? Her disappearance would be a mystery that her family would have to live with forever.

_And what about my friends? Not only the ones back home, but all the ones I've made here. Leshawna was the best friend I've ever had! She always had my back. And Bridgette, even though we had our differences, we got along really well. And what about Cody, and Geoff, and Duncan?_

Then the worst blow of all fell on her like a ton of bricks.

_What about Trent?_

Tears that were welling up in her eyes spilled over and poured over her face.

_He just said he would die for me, and now I'm going to die. He's gonna be crushed when he finds out I'm gone! This can't happen to him. Please! This can't happen to him!_

She cried and cried for the longest time. Her eyes turned crimson and puffy in the darkness of her coffin. She didn't care anymore. She didn't fear for her life ending, but for the lives of her loved ones being ruined. So she didn't hold back. She just cried and cried and cried.

After a long while, it was getting hard for her to breath. Her hour was winding down fast and the air was getting thin. Soon her head started hurting really hard, the she felt woozy and dizzy. Her breath started getting shallower and shallower as she started slipping in unconsciousness. Right before she blacked out, she thought she heard a scarping sound at her coffin. But she dismissed this as a dream. As her last dream.

*****************************************************************

Trent was able to follow a set of foot prints that the two left in the mud. He made sure to keep to the shadows as he walked along, being careful to listen and watch to avoid running into the searching couple.

It must have been another twenty minutes before he made his way onto the beach.

_Wait a minute. Where is she? This is where the footprints led but I don't―_ suddenly it occurred to him. He was on a beach, Gwen's deepest fear was broadcast on T.V., and they had the cover of nightfall to hide them and sadistic host's toys to play with. _They wouldn't!_

But he knew it was true. Trent had been tied up and walking through the forest for over forty minutes, which meant that Gwen was running out of time. He looked around the immediate area. He spotted a patch of sand that was darker than the surrounding sand. He ran over to that area.

He knew he didn't have much time left. There was no shovel, so he had to make do with what he had. As quick as his arms and hands could go, he dug away at the sand. The grains flew all over the place, sprinkling his hair and stinging his still bare torso. The sand on the ground made his knees sting as he knelt. With every arm full he flung aside, he felt like he would never reach her. But he never gave up. He kept digging, praying that it wasn't too late.

At last after all his hard work, he hit the solid glass lid of the box. He uncovered the small slot in the lid and opened it, letting the Oxygen in and the CO2 out as he continued to remove what was left of the dirt. He looked around at the dirt walls that he created. He must have been five feet under.

When he removed enough sand to move the lid, he did his best to flip it open while he was in the hole, which he was able to do eventually. He looked down at his tied up beauty, now unconscious.

He stepped down into the box and squatted down to examine her. He put his hand on her chest, seeing if he could feel any breath in her. Fortunately, he did. It dangerously shallow, but it was better than no breath at all.

Trent picked up Gwen's limp body and placed her over the shoulder on which he was not carrying his rope. Then with his free and, he hoisted himself up and out of the hole.

"THERE HE IS!" he heard Robins voice.

Trent didn't even bother to look around; he just started running as fast as his legs would carry him. At first he could hear both Robin and Bekka chasing them, but soon their sounds subsided, but he never slowed. He was scared, so he just ran and ran until the pain in his legs and lungs wouldn't allow him to run any further.

He looked behind him, relived that there was no one there. He looked in front of him and found the large skull cave. He recognized it, knowing that they must be at the part of the island facing camp, since they were met with the same cave when they came here for the canoe challenge.

He walked into the large cave. His deep breaths echoed off the walls and water from the lake flooded the floor passed his ankles.

As he waded through the water, he was met with good fortune: an old abandon canoe. It was covered with grime, moss, and some vines, but he wasn't willing to complain under the dire circumstances. As he place Gwen into the old boat, he noticed that there were no ores. He looked around for a substitute, of which there was none. He didn't want to risk going to look for a substitute ore outside, so he began to think of another way to get back.

_It's too bad I can't just push the boat back. I'm a pretty strong swimmer, but my legs alone don't have the power._ His mind went to his rope, then to the vines surrounding the canoe. He got an idea.

Trent took the rope and put it around his neck. He crossed the two ends in front of him and then crossed them in the back. Once he brought the ropes to his front, he laced both ends under his legs and then finally tied it in the back. This created a makeshift harness out of the rope.

When he was done, he took the vines and inspected them. They were thick and strong, yet flexible, which was perfect! He looped the vine through the very first seat and tied it, still leaving two sizable ends left. He took those ends and tied it to the back of his makeshift harness, finally attaching him to the boat.

"Now, time to see what I can do." Trent said quietly. He took one last look at Gwen before leading the boat through the shallow water to the lake. When he reached deeper water, he dived in and started swim.

Trent swam stronger than he ever swam before. The water was icy cold and stung his bare body and the more he swam, the more his body hurt. He swam and swam and never slowed down. He felt as if he wasn't swimming in a lake, but an endless ocean, where he could only swim and swim and never see land.

After a few hours, but what seemed like days, Trent found himself no longer swimming in water, but instead paddling around in the sand. He looked around and found with great joy that it was camp!

"Oh, thank you God, we made it!" cried Trent in gratitude that the journey didn't kill them both. He got to his feet and checked on Gwen. He breathing didn't increase any, but at least it was still there.

As much as Trent would have loved to lie down on the beach and fall asleep, he wasn't finished yet. He untied the rope harness and picked up Gwen. His weak body quivered when he lifted her, but he still moved forward.

As his weary mind tried to focus, his worn legs attempted to walk towards the campgrounds. He made his way to the gopher cabin, hoping that he could get some help. He tried to call, but his lungs were too tired to create a sound loud enough. He still continued to venture towards the cabin that seemed a mile away.

By the time Trent arrived at the door that led to the boy's room, he was so exhausted that he fell over and hit his head hard on the door. The pain attacked his body throughout. Every last cell in his entire being was screaming in agony, but he remained silent because the very thought of screaming himself made him hurt more. He was cold, soaked, tired, and in immense pain that he could hardly stand. He tried to reach for the door knob, but any movement caused his to hurt even more. He looked over to Gwen, who was motionless on the cabin porch.

He was about to black out when he finally heard a voice that Trent's weary mind was just barely able to recognize.

"Oh my…" said Geoff's voice, "GUYS WAKE UP! GUYS…" And just like that, Trent was out like a light.


	5. Chapter 5: What Happened?

When Trent finally started to come to, all he could see was the fuzzy outlines of human figures standing around. He could faintly hear their concerned voices. He tried to figure out who was around him, but his mind was too exhausted to process the information.

All his mind was able to figure out was that he was no longer on the Gopher cabin porch, but instead lying on some sort of cot. He figured that he somehow ended up in the infirmary tent. He tried to move. His attempts made his already aching body hurt more. However, his slight movements were taken notice by the figures around him. As his senses started to come back, he heard the voices talking.

"Hey! He's waking up!" said a female voice.

"I told you he'd be fine." Said another voice nonchalantly, "He was just suffering from over exhaustion."

"Yeah, but come on, dude." Said another voice, "He was pretty beaten up! I just wanna know what he was doing out there."

Trent grumbled as he tried to force his brain to try and make the blurriness in his sight fade. After a little while, he was able to barley make out who was around him. Bridgette, Geoff, Noah, and Leshawna were all in the tent with him, along with Chef Hatchet.

As Trent's sight got more and more clear, his moved his head to look at the bed to his left. There lay Gwen, still motionless. His heart skipped a beat seeing her in this state. Her body was red and swollen from where the tape was peeled off. On parts of her body, sticky residue from the tape still remained. There were cuts and bruises were littered all over her. As she lay on the bed, she was hooked up to the life support machine, which delivered her limp being with fresh, pure oxygen. When his sight cleared up a little more, he was able to see the slight movement of her chest, signifying that she was breathing. He attempted a smile when he noticed that her breathing had become a little deeper.

_She's alright. She's gonna be alright!_ He thought in pure joy and relief.

Geoff walked over to Trent's cot. "You okay, dude?" he asked, "What happened?"

Trent looked at him and said in a weakened voice, "I'm okay. Gwen'll be okay though, right?" He knew that Gwen would be okay, but he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"She'll be fine, dude."

"Good." Said rent in a relived voice, "How'd I get here, though? I thought I was toast."

"You almost _were_ dude. But luckily…"

Flashback:

_It was about 3:30 in the morning when Geoff, for some reason happened to open his eyes. He tried to go back to sleep for at least two full minutes before giving up and sitting up in his bunk._

_It was just then that he heard a slight thud sound coming from outside. Since Geoff couldn't get to sleep, he decided to investigate. He got out of his bed and hustled towards the door, trying his best to be quiet._

_He opened the door and peered outside. The sound sounded like it was a little ways away from the cabin, like it came from the Gopher cabin. He looked over in that direction and saw someone lying there. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that there were actually two people there._

_This, no doubt, caught Geoff's attention. He ran over to where the body lay. When he got closer, he realized that it was Trent and Gwen. Dressed in nothing but a pair of shorts, Trent was drenched, bruised, and shaking. And Gwen's condition wasn't any better, as she was mummified head to toe in duct tape._

"_Oh my…" Geoff's voice trailed off in shock. He knew he had to do something. "GUYS, WAKE UP! GUYS, COME ON!" Geoff pounded in the door of the Gophers, "COME ON, GUYS! THIS IS AN EMERGANCY! OPEN THE FRIKIN' DOOR NOW!"_

_Just then, the door opened and there stood a very tired and very annoyed Noah. "You care to tell me why you're banging on the door like a barbarian?"_

_"Uh, how about Trent and Gwen being knocked out on the __front porch!!!__" said Geoff in an annoyed panic._

_Noah stepped out of the room and calmly looked and Trent's limp body. After a second or two of silence, he said, "Looks like he just passed out from over exhaustion, but as for Gwen, well, your guess is as good as mine. But once they spend a little time recovering in infirmary, they'll be fine."_

_Geoff just stared at him in disbelief disgusted that Noah was acting so uncaring to the dire situation. He was about to say something about it when he heard the door of the girls side of the Gopher cabin open up. Leshawna stepped out in her nightgown, rubbing her still closed eyes as she said, "Hey boys. What with all the yellin' out―" she stopped suddenly when she saw Gwen and Trent lying there. She let out a yelp and said, "Oh my― What happened here, Geoff?"_

_"I couldn't get to sleep, so when I got outta bed and stepped outside, I just found 'em like this."_

_"GEOFF!" said a female voice from a little ways away. It was Bridgette. "I heard the yelling." She looked at Trent and Gwen and gasped. "Whoa! What happened?"_

_"We don't know." Answered Leshawna, "But why are we standing here talking about it? We need to get these two to the infirmary tent."_

_So Leshawna and Bridgette carried Gwen while Geoff and Noah carried Trent. When they got to the infirmary, Chef was still there, lightly napping in a chair. After they woke him up and explained what they were able to about the situation, he helped them get Trent and Gwen into their cots._

_The four teens helped Chef peel the tape off of Gwen's body. After which, Noah spoke up again. "It looks like Gwen is suffering from oxygen deprivation. Chef Hatchet, you still have the life support machine, right?"Chef nodded and left the tent for a minute before returning with the machine. When he hooked it up, Geoff, Bridgette, and Leshawna all felt obligated to stay. However, Noah was not amused by the idea._

_"I'm not gonna stay here at 3:45 AM! You wanna stay here, fine. But I'm going back to bed."_

_"How can you be so heartless about the situation, Noah?" snapped Bridgette, "It's one thing to throw a dodge ball game for your team, but this is life and death!"_

_Noah sighed annoyed and said, "I already told you, they'll be fine. They just need a little time to recover."_

_"Aren't you even curious about who did this?" asked Geoff._

_"No." he said before receiving three harsh glares from the teens. Then he said, "But, if you guys __have__ to have me here, what the heck. I'll humor you."_

_The other three sighed annoyed at Noah's remark and waited for Trent and/or Gwen to awaken. All the while, they were bouncing around ideas about who could have done this or why it could have happened. All the while, no one came up with a single sensible theory._

End Flashback*

"… and then you woke up." Said Geoff.

"Wow. Thanks man." Said Trent, "You guys really saved us."

"It's no problem, hun." Said Leshawna.

"Yeah," said Bridgette, "We're just glad your okay. But, if you don't mind us asking, what happened to you guys?"

Trent went on to tell the four campers in the tent his story about how he was kidnapped and about how he found that his ex-girlfriend and Gwen's apparent ex-boyfriend was behind it. He told them about getting himself untied from the tree and walking through the forest to the beach and digging up Gwen with his bare hands. He also told about how he ran with Gwen over his shoulder half way around Boney Island and how he swam the canoe with Gwen in it all the way across the lake and how that by the time he reached the door to the cabin, he was just too exhausted to do anything more.

Once he was finished with his story, Noah said, "What'd I tell you guys? He just worked himself too hard. Trent, for future reference, try to pace yourself when doing these rescue missions. Now if you guys will excuse me, I'm going back to bed." And with that, Noah exited the tent.

Leshawna glared after him before turning to Trent and saying, "Forget him, Trent. That was pretty cool what you did for Gwen."

"I agree." Said Bridgette, "But why did your guys' ex's have it in for you two so bad?"

"Oh, right!" said Trent, remembering the very important aspect of the conversation that was said in the conversation between Robin and Bekka, "They said that there was some sort of operation that was going on. I'm not sure what it's about or who's in it, but apparently they didn't want anyone finding out about it."

"Wait a sec, hun." Said Leshawna, "Is _that_ why we got stranded here for another month?"

"More than likely. But if we could turn the cameras back on, maybe they would take notice and not act until we got out of here."

"That's impossible." Chef said suddenly.

"What are you talking about, dude?" said Geoff, "Isn't this, like, life and death?"

"I mean it's literally impossible, you whiney little baby!" yelled Chef, "Chris used that master switch. That cut off the signal that fed the cameras power. The signal came from an automated station on the opposite shore and that means that not only are we unable to turn the master signal back on, but we also are unable to send any message to the station to turn it on from there."

Geoff just stood there with a confused look on his face before Chef exploded, "IT MEANS WE CAN'T SUPPLY THE POWER TO ANY OF THE CAMERAS, MAGGOT!"

"Oh." said Geoff.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" asked Bridgette.

"Keep on your toes and hope you never had a relationship gone awry, solider. Apparently, broken love is what this is about." Said Chef as he quickly exited the tent.

The three teens looked at each other awkwardly, as they knew that they could very well be in danger.


	6. Chapter 6: Another Kiddnapping

Moments after Chef left the tent, Gwen started to move a bit in her cot. Trent sat up in his bed, the clutched his middle and grunted in pain.

"Dude, take it easy." Warned Geoff, "You may be awake, but your still pretty messed up."

Trent gently shook his head and got up out of his cot anyway. He slowly made his way over to where Gwen was laying. Although only a few steps, it seemed like a mile hike in Trent's condition. Leshawna got Trent a chair to sit in. She got it to him in the nick of time when suddenly, Trent collapsed into the chair in pain. He breathed deeply and looked at Gwen. He gathered all his strength to sit up so he could get closer to her.

"Gwen…" he said in a tired voice, "Gwen, talk to me… Please talk to me…."

Gwen whimpered under the oxygen mask, squinting up her face before easing it up again. She slowly opened one eye, then the other. She looked up at the ceiling of the tent her eyes flying widely around. She turned her head in Trent's direction. The sight of him calmed her down a bit, but her eyes still showed fear.

"Where… where am I? How… did I-I get here?" she asked tenderly.

Bridgette walked up to Trent and said, "It looks like you two need some time alone. We'll be outside if you need us."

Trent nodded at Bridgette, and then looked back at Gwen as the other three went outside.

"Gwen," he said, "I'm so glad you okay."

Gwen did not reply, but instead continued to give Trent a confused look, like a small child who was lost in the mall. Her eyes seemed bigger and more innocent than before, and she looked at Trent with fascination.

Finally, she spoke, "I… don't understand."

"I found you buried underground." Explained Trent, "I rescued you from suffocating on Boney Island. I used an abandoned canoe to get us back here and when we got back to this island, some of the others helped us get to the first aid tent…" Trent sighed, "But none of that matters anymore, all that matters is that you're safe." Trent smiled at her.

Gwen struggled to sit up a little, then took a good look around. Then she looked back at Trent and said, "I'm a little confused." She said sincerely. "Who are these _others_? What's going on?"

Then it occurred to Trent. Her oxygen supply was severely impaired. She's obviously not going to be able to walk away from this unscathed in one night. He put his hand to her forehead. Her skin was cool, like the way cold steel feels after it hasn't been touched for a long time. The warm sensation on her forehead made Gwen smile under the oxygen mask.

"Listen, Gwen." He said, "I understand that you're a little confused. After all, that much lack of oxygen, along with emotional stress, might have caused things in your brain to happen."

"Oh." Gwen simply said sadly. She seemed to somewhat understand the situation. "Can you fix it, Trent?"

Trent smiled, happy that she didn't have extreme memory loss or amnesia. Gwen was like a little child again. She was a lot more soft-spoken than before, and without a doubt, more scared. More than likely, she had a few gaps in her memory, but nothing seemed to be too major. "I'm not a doctor Gwen, but I doubt it's anything permanent. Just relax and get some sleep. You should be fine in the morning."

Suddenly, the sounds of a struggle could be heard outside. Concerned, Trent stood up, wavering under the pain, but not so much as to make him fall back again.

"Gwen, stay here." He ordered as if she could actually go anywhere, "I'll be right back."

"But…" she started, but she was so tired, she couldn't continue the thought.

Trent looked back at her. "I'll be fine. You just stay." He smiled, which in turn caused Gwen to smile back. She lay her head back down and Trent continued toward the door.

The sight Trent faced was almost too much for words.

There was a definite struggle. Dust still hung in the air, and footprints embedded deep into the damp soil littered the area. Bushed laid mangled with leaves and twigs scattered everywhere. Blood was splattered all over the ground, which caused Trent's heart to skip yet another beat. But what scared him more was that Geoff's hat and Bridgette's flip flops were on the ground, and neither of them was in sight.

_What happened here?_

He heard a whimper. It sounded like Leshawna's voice. He looked over and saw her. Her night gown was torn and blood stained. Her hair was a mess with twigs and leaves sticking out off it. Her body was bruised and cut from the apparent fight.

Scared, Trent ran over, to shocked by the display to notice the pain in his body. He knelt down to Leshawna, who lay there, bloody and shaking with her head beaded with droplets of sweat.

"Leshawna, talk to me! Who did this?"

Leshawna opened her tightly closed eyes and looked at the teenage boy. She coughed and managed to say, "Two people… About our age… one girl… one boy… couldn't see their faces, but they gave us one heck of a fight…"

"What happened to Geoff? And Bridgette? Where are they?"

"I… I don't know. They… took them. I don't know where."

"Trent!!!" said a voice behind him. Trent looked over his should and, to his relief, DJ was running toward him.

"DJ! Help!" he cried.

DJ soon arrived and said, "I heard a fight out here. Wanted to know what was going on. What happened?"

"I don't know that details, but it isn't good. Help get Leshawna to the tent and I'll fill you in on what I know."

When Leshawna was safely inside the first aid tent, Trent filled DJ in on the information.

"Really?" said DJ in a scared voice when Trent was done with his story.

"Yeah, this is really bad." Said Trent solemnly, "And apparently, this organization's next victims are Bridgette and Geoff."

"Well, what are we gonna do?" asked DJ.

"I… I don't know." Said Trent, gently stroking Gwen's hair as she slept. "These guys mean business. Just look at what they did to Leshawna!" Trent gestured to Leshawna, who lay in the cot directly behind where DJ was sitting. "I'm in no condition to fight, as much as I wish I could help."

DJ laid his hand on his shoulder. He spoke in a deep, solemn voice, "No one's asking you to fight, Trent. You've seen enough."

"I just wish I could do something. We're all gonna _die_ if we don't get some help."

"You're right, Trent. You're right."

And Trent _was_ right…

Unfortunently.


	7. Chapter 7: Geoff's Big Mistake

**Warning: Very sexual material ahead. Read at your own digression. **

"Lisa, babe. Isn't this taking it a bit too… far?" Geoff looked down from where he was sitting high in the tree and let out a small whimper.

"Shut up, traitor!" snapped the teenage girl who was sitting on a tree branch behind him, continuing to tie him up. "When I said I'd wait for you, that didn't give you permission to go out with other girls behind my back. I expected you to WAIT FOR ME!"

"Lisa, wake up! It was a summer romance, and it's been, what? An entire year? I thought you'd already gotten another boyfriend in that time! Cut me some slack!"

"I don't roll that way, Geoffy! Unlike _you_ I don't forget about the people I say I love once the summer's over! Hmm, you know, in a weird way, it's like I'm doing that tramp, Bridgette a favor by leavening you up here to d―"

"BRIDGETTE IS NOT A TRAMP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE GOING OFF THE DEEP END!!!" yelled Geoff in a rage of fury.

"Well" said Lisa, finishing up her work, "tramp or not, your both gonna get it. But don't worry Geoffy. Leaving you here to starve or freeze to death won't be nearly as torturous as what we're gonna do to Bridgette. Bu-bye!" Lisa pivoted over to face Geoff to grin evilly at him before hopping from branch to branch all the way back down the tree.

Geoff rested his head on the base of the tree as he wriggled in a vain attempt to at least make his bindings less painful. He heaved a heavy sigh as he recalled exactly where this fiasco started.

Flashback **(POV of Geoff)**

_This whole mess started a year ago, during last year's summer vacation._

_It was the sickest party ever thrown, and I was right in the middle of the glorious chaos. The music was awesome, hot chicks were everywhere, and all off this was happening on my buddy's yacht! It was merely the beginning of what was going to be the single greatest summer of my entire life!!!_

_"Eric, dude!" I high-fived him, "This party is off the hook, bro! How'd you get your parents to let you take out their yacht?"_

_"Yeah…" he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Speaking of my parents, if you see them, this party never happened, okay?"_

_"Oh snap, dude! No you didn't! That's SICK" I high-fived him again, "You totally rock, and check out all the babes, man. Totally worth sneaking out the boat!"_

_"Yeah, and speaking of babes, dude…" he pointed to a red headed girl talking to a bunch of other girls, "Check her out! Pretty hot, huh?"_

_"Totally hot!" I said with my eyes glued to her. She was more than hot, though. She was a totally BABE!!! Her long, dark red hair was draped over her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes that looked even bigger when she batted them. Not to mention she was wearing this red and white bikini that made her look a million times hotter! "Eric, dude! She's even hotter than your __mom__!" _

_There was a very awkward silence before Eric spoke up, "Look, while I pretend that you didn't say that, you go over there and get that girl!" _

_So I did. I walked over there like the life of the party I was, and I tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hey, babe. How 'bout I show you a good time?"_

_She just looked at me for a minute then looked over at her friends and said, "I'll catch you guys later. I think I'll hang out with this hot blonde guy for a while."_

_Yes! Score!_

_As we walked away, she turned to me and said, "By the way, my name is Lisa!"_

_"Cool! Name's Geoff. Hey, you ever steer a yacht? I know the owner of the place, so I bet I can get you in."_

_She beamed. "Okay, sure!"_

_Eric let us into the control room as a favor. After a little while of "boat driving lessons" (even though we almost crashed it twice), we started talking and getting to know each other. I learned that she was visiting from California over summer vacation. I also learned that he liked spending her free time at the beach most of the time, usually just hanging out there, tanning, not doing much of anything, really. Other than that, I really can't remember. I think I was a little preoccupied looking at her… uh, never mind._

_"… So that's why I'm really into that kind of music. Geoff? Geeeoff? What are you staring at?"_

_"Wha…? Oh, sorry. I was just… listening intently?"_

_Lisa giggle bubbly, like one of those preppy school girls you see in the movies. The she said, "Hey, Geoff. I'm gonna be around for the rest of the summer. Do you, I dunno, wanna hook up some time? You can show me around, take me to see the sights, and afterwards…" she leaned in and gently rubbed my chest as she looked straight into my eyes with a sexy smile, "You can show me a __real__ good time."_

_She then playfully pushed towards the wall and gently pinned me there with one perfectly manicured hand. It wasn't forceful enough to keep me there, but I was so dazed and confused by what she said, I would have fallen to the floor if she wasn't holding me up._

_I was near my melting point. Keeping in touch and hanging out over the summer was one thing, but… but __sex__?! Now?!?! We JUST met!!! Was this girl loco?!?! Oh, but she was so… beautiful. Everything about this chick was hot. Her long red hair, her perfect face, her cute little voice, and then her body… whoa!_

_Although I was in a weak position, I decided to take the casual route. I smiled at her nonchalantly and said, "I'd be more than happy to show you around, Lisa!"_

_My answer seemed to bum her out for a moment, and then she smiled that smile again when she realized that I didn't exactly say "no" to her offer._

_Of all my mistakes, this was the most fatal. _

_It was the last night before Lisa was going home, so we decided to have a night out on the town. After what happened at Eric's party, I had always been paranoid to be alone with her. But I figured that, since it was her last night, there wasn't much she could do. So I went out with her alone._

_I took her to a "Battle of the Bands" concert in an open field near the beach. It was cool and all, but for some reason, I wasn't really paying attention to the music at all. Just Lisa. She was wearing a light green tank top and a yellow mini skirt. The way she danced to the music just made my heart pound. Soon, I found my hands started to sweat and my breathing got heavier and heavier._

_**Knock it off!!!**__ I tried to tell myself __**The last thing I need is to get worked up with a girl like Lisa! One wrong move and… oh wow, look at her. She sure can dance. What? NO! Snap out of it Geoff! You're acting like a pervert. A sick, twisted perve… whoa momma! What is that? Is there a name for that? Yow! She looks soooo **__**hot!**__**... No, Geoff!... You can't… don't give into her… oh, who am I kidding?!?! She's just to hot of a babe to resist. If I don't do it now, I'll never get another chance!!!**_

_Deep in my mind, I knew she was dancing like that to get me worked up. I could just see it in her eyes. And I ran into that trap like a starving wolf to a rabbit carcass._

_After that, it was like I was no longer in control. It was as if my emotions took over my body and I was forced to go along for the ride. Before I could think, I grabbed Lisa by her shoulders and started to make out with her. And I mean full out, uncensored, gross-out-the-locals making out! Everyone was either paying attention to the music of the band, or cheering us on! No reason for us to stop!_

_Suddenly, I found myself whispering into Lisa's ear, "I told you that I'd show you a good time, remember?"_

"_Yeah?" she whispered back._

"_Follow me."_

_I took Lisa's wrist and led her out of the crowd. Soon we reached the moon bathed sandy shores of the beach. As we ran, I heard Lisa giggling. I tried to stop myself, when I listened to her laugh and I looked back at her and saw her run, it just turned me on even higher. I couldn't control myself. But it didn't surprise me. I didn't have much practice with self control._

_I found us a nice private spot. The sand was still a little warm from the sun, and a cliff in the beach hid us from the locals on the street. It had a perfect mix of shadow and moonlight. I didn't find this place by chance. This spot was widely known among the local teenagers. We called it "Lovers Grotto"._

_We didn't even wait to lie down on the sand. She was all over me, and I followed suit. I can't even remember what happened after that. It all happened so fast, it was all just a blur. All I can recall was that I started getting exhausted after the first ten minutes. But we kept going, staying as strong hours in as we were when we started._

_Before I knew it, I woke up on the beach, unclothed, confused, lying in the sand. The early morning sun made me squint my eyes. I sat up and looked at the disarray. As I saw our clothes strewn out around us, the sand kicked up into hundreds of awkward, human shaped hills, and Lisa sleeping there in the sand, as naked as I was, I was shocked into a speechless state._

_Suddenly, Lisa awoke. "Baby…" she cooed sweetly._

_I looked at her. Aw man, she still looked as hot as ever. I lay back down beside her and smiled. "Hey sweet thing. I wake you?"_

_She shook her head slightly in the sand and we just stared into each others eyes._

_Soon, she whispered, "I love you, Geoff."_

"_Yeah. I love you, too." I replied._

_She beamed, "I'll wait for you."_

_Eventually, we got up, got dressed, and got away before we were caught by anyone. I took the pleasure of escorting Lisa to the airport. We kissed goodbye and she waved as she entered the gate._

_I knew that usually, when you meet a special girl like that, and you have to part ways, you're supposed to think things like "I love her so much!" or "Why does she have to go?" or even "I'll visit her someday."_

_Me? The only thing that I could think of was four simple words. Words that haunted me for that entire year. Words that still remind me of my mistakes. Words that repeated so many times in my head right then, that when she rounded the corner and was out of sight, they ran out of my head and through my trembling lips._

"_What have I done?"_

End Flashback

Geoff dipped his head as tears started to form. Ever since that night, he was ashamed of his weakness. He was ashamed of his lack of self- control. He was ashamed that he made so many mistakes. He was ashamed that he kept that night a secret from everyone he knew. Ashamed that he kept it a secret because everyone would have told him that he knew better. He was ashamed that he actually _did_ know better, but didn't know well enough to live a life to teach himself to use that knowledge.

"I… I think I… I deserve to… to die here." He managed to say while holding back the tears. His mind went to thoughts of Bridgette. What was Lisa going to do to her? Was she going to hurt her? Torture her? Kill her?

His tears poured over his eyelids and streamed down his face. Anger started to build up inside of him like a flame being fed a pile of dry sticks. As he restrained from yelling curses to the sky, he narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. His tightly clenched his fist and tensed every muscle in his body.

As he stared angrily into the darkness of the night, he silently made a vow, "But Bridgette doesn't deserve this. She did _nothing _wrong. I don't know where they are. I don't know how I'll get there. I don't know what I'll do to save her. But I _will_ save Bridgette!"


	8. Chapter 8: Friends or Foes?

The tears Bridgette was crying fell from her face to the ground, creating a trail of droplets that made little puffs of dust as they fell behind her. She was being carried through the woods at a quick pace over the shoulder of a teenage boy whose face was hidden by a black scarf. However, she didn't need to see his face to know who it was. She knew from talking to Trent about his dilemma that this was her ex.

_I thought we had an agreement_ thought Bridgette. _We didn't even fight or cry or make a scene. We just knew it wasn't working with the distance so we agreed to break it off. I thought it was okay. Why does he want to take it so far? What went so horribly wrong?_

While still in thought about where her relationship went wrong, she found herself suddenly defying gravity for but a moment before she landed hard on the dock next to the lake. Her shoulder throbbed from the landing and her head was dizzy from being upside down for so long. The sight of the water caused her stomach to twist into a nausea inducing knot. She struggled again to break free of her bindings. Her hands were tied behind her back and her knees and ankles were bound together.

The looming figure above her just gave a silent laugh at the sight of her panic. He walked over towards the beach and jumped down from the dock to the sand to finish the job. He scanned the sand near the dock and started to dig up the sand in a certain spot. It wasn't long before he dug up the object the he had apparently hidden there earlier: a fifty-pound weight attached to a thick chain.

Bridgette bit down on the gag in her mouth as more tears flowed out of her eyes.

_He's going to drown me! He's using the thing I love the most to kill me. What a joke! Why would he do this? What did I do wrong?_

The boy gave a huff as he lifted the giant weight onto the dock. It landed with a giant thud, making the entire dock shake a little. The he hopped back up and pushed the heavy weight towards her. He knelt down to finish the work. He wrapped the chain three times around the bindings between her knees before using a padlock to lock it in place. He stood up to examine his work, then he knelt back down again to remove the gag in her mouth.

He threw the gag into the sand, then just stared at Bridgette, as if he was just waiting for her to say something, anything to give him the satisfaction of his victory and her defeat.

Bridgette had only one word to say and displayed no restraint in saying it, "Why?"

"Because," said a familiar female voice, "Eric here doesn't like little tramps that steal other girls' men!!!"

Bridgette's heart stopped cold in her chest. It couldn't be! It just couldn't! But she recognized that voice anywhere. There was no one else it could possibly be.

"L-…L-…Lisa?" she choked.

"Hiya, Bridgey! How's my best friend ever doing?"

"Lisa… how could you?!?! We were friends!!!"

"Uh, WERE friends, Bridgey! That was _before_ you went all 'kissy kissy goo goo' on _my_ man!"

Bridgette turned her head away only to have Lisa grab her face and force her to look her way again, her extra long, unnaturally sharp fingernails intentionally digging into her face. Lisa glared straight into her eyes, almost melting Bridgette alive.

It was then that it hit Bridgette. "You… you… you _dated_ Geoff?"

"Like you didn't know!!!" Lisa snarled as she let go of her face.

"What are you―?"

"You really are stupid, aren't you, Bridgey? Remember the 'friendly conversations' that you and you ex still had? Or more importantly, the ones about his 'best bud Geoff' and how he 'totally scored this really hot babe named Lisa'? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Bridgette just sat there in the dock, shivering in the early morning chill she looked to the east and spotted a small speck of glow just underneath the sunlight, enough to notice but not nearly enough to illuminate the night adjacent darkness. The events played back in her mind like a movie that she couldn't stop.

Flashback** (Bridgette's POV)**

_When the day came that I had to move away, me and Eric tried to keep our relationship afloat through phone calls, e-mails, web-cams, and holiday visits. But we lasted all the way up until the following summer until we realized that it wasn't going to work._

"_Baby, I love you, but this is just too much." He said to me over the phone one day._

"_I agree. Maybe we can still be friends? I still like you!"_

"_Yeah, me too. We can still talk and stuff."_

_I smiled. This break up wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. "Cool!"_

"_Speaking of cool, guess what? I'm throwing this totally awesome party on my parent's yacht. It's gonna be tight!"_

_I chuckled, "Your parents are letting __you__ take the boat out?"_

"_Well… not exactly."_

_I sighed, "Same ol' Eric! So is your new buddy Geoff gonna be at this totally rad part?" I had never met Geoff. Eric had met him at a party after I had moved away. But telling from how much Eric raved about his awesome parties and overall coolness, I figured that this Geoff character was one pretty awesome guy. In fact, the only thing remotely bad I ever heard Eric say about him is that Geoff seems to look at Eric's mother a little too much. A little creepy in my opinion, but not totally unforgivable. _

"_Totally! In fact, I hope you won't mind, but I'm gonna try to hook him up with Lisa. She's coming back for the summer and I can just tell that Geoff will like her!"_

_Lisa was my best friend. We had been all the way from kindergarten. But sadly, she had moved away three months before I did. And unfortunately, I didn't move to where she was. She was an awesome friend, but she had a little problem with… shall I say "self control"?_

_I busted up laughing at Eric's remark, "Are you insane?! You know Lisa well enough to know that she's a full blown romantic. She'll sleep with any guy she can wrap her arms around."_

"_Oh, Geoff will be fine! Trust me!"_

"_Well okay. Whatever. So anyway, did I tell you…"_

_Throughout the rest of the summer, Eric had clued me in on how their relationship was going. And I was happy for them. How, then, was I supposed to know that one summer later…?_

End Flashback*

_Why didn't I see it?_ Thought Bridgette _How could I not see the connection. His name is Geoff, he compares me to his friend, Eric's, "really hot mom". He's a total party guy that perfectly fits the description of the guy Eric kept going on about. Just the fact that his name was Geoff and his buddy was named Eric should have given it away!_ Bridgette stopped scolding herself for one second to realize the truth. _It wouldn't have mattered though. Eric told me at the end of the summer that it was basically over. That Lisa was going back home. Even if I knew everything from the start, it wouldn't change a thing! I would still love him the same as I did when I didn't know!_

Bridgette took in a deep breath, "Lisa, I'm sorry that your feel this crappy about the situation, but I'm NOT sorry for loving Geoff!!!"

Lisa glare got even darker. "Even so, you're going down either way!"

Bridgette glared back. Their eyes locked and the rest of the world seemed to fall deathly silent. Eric stood back, just watching the two of them silently. The two former friends were at a standstill, just waiting for the other to break.

In her peripheral vision, she saw Lisa's foot move to rest on the fifty pound weight. Bridgette knew that she was about to go, but she didn't break her gaze from Lisa's. She just took a deep breath and kept staring her down. Then without warning, Bridgette was thrust backwards into the icy lake water as Lisa's foot pushed the weight into the water.

The cold of the water caused Bridgette to go into a state of shock. The air got knocked out of her and she couldn't move in the frigid water.

_How did I get into this mess?_


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Elizabeth

"This is horrible!" cried Sadie. "What are we going to do?"

"Oh, you're right Katie! My Ex was sooooo mad when I broke up with him! What gonna happen to us?"

"And I've had too many ex's to count!" exclaimed Lindsay, "Who knows which one is sneaking around here!"

"Guys! Guys! Settle down!" said Trent.

After talking with DJ in the infirmary, they agreed that something had to be done. While DJ stayed in the infirmary to guard over Gwen and Leshawna, Trent woke everyone up and gathered them all in the lodge. It wasn't an easy thing to do, waking up a bunch of tired teenagers. But eventually, everyone gathered together in the lodge and was able to hear Trent's story.

"_This_ is why I never go out with guys!" spat Eva, "Nothing but a waste of time!!!"

Eva's comment caused Trent to wonder. "You bring up an interesting point, Eva." he said. "Not all of us will be affected by this, because maybe not all of us have ex's." Everyone quietly conversed, basically saying that he had a point. "Okay! Everyone that has ever had an ex boyfriend or girl friend, stand on the left. Everyone else stand on the right."

Soon the group divided itself into those two categories. On the "no ex's" side of the room (the right side) stood Eva, Beth, Harold, Cody, Noah, Ezekiel, Izzy, and Owen. Everyone else stood on the other side: Heather, Lindsay, Courtney, Duncan, Justin, Katie, and Sadie.

"Okay." said Trent. "Now, those on the left, listen up! You need to keep the lowest possible profile possible. There' no such thing as being too careful when lives are at stake! Don't take any chances and do not go anywhere alone!" The group on the left nodded nervously. "As for the people on the right, we need you to bring you're a-game! If no one's out to get you, that means that you need to use that energy protecting those in danger. Think you can handle it?" The group in the right nodded.

Trent looked over that particular group. All of a sudden, something wasn't right. It didn't take too long for him to notice. "Hey, is Ezekiel missing?"

************************************************

While Trent was talking to the campers with ex's, he snuck out the door. He said that he didn't have an ex, and technically, that was true. However, that didn't necessarily mean that there wasn't someone waiting for him. In fact, there was someone close to him that may very well have been on the island. He was a little nervous, no doubt. But he had something that needed to be done! He knew what he was doing.

Ezekiel weaved his way through the woods as quietly as he could manage. He put all of his focus on his eyes and ears, looking where he was going while listening intently for sounds foreign to a normal forest.

Finally, he heard very faint human voices. It was too far away to make out words, but he was going in the right direction. He continued his consistent speed through the trees, until he saw what he was looking for.

He ducked behind a bush as he saw the leaves in a nearby tree rustle. Then he saw a tall, red-headed girl jump down from a low branch. She looked around before whistling. But after a few seconds, no one came. She whistled louder, and then he saw another girl come in through deeper in the woods. Ezekiel's heart skipped a beat when he saw her.

_I knew it! I just don't believe it!_

"It's about time you got here!" said the red-headed girl angrily. The girl dipped her head apologetically. "Geoff's taken care of!" she continued, "After a week or so up there, he should be good and done!" she laughed, "Just stay here and make sure he's never found."

The other girl said nothing, but simply nodded. Just then, the red-headed woman's two-way went off.

"Okay, I got some business to take care of. I'll check up on you later. _Don't move!!!_" The red-head left, leaving the other girl to guard the tree.

When the red-head was out of sight and ear shot, Ezekiel said, "So, Elizabeth?" He saw the girl jump in surprise. He stood up. He wasn't scared.

"Oh." she said, "Ezekiel." her face turned a light shade of pink. But she quickly recollected herself and said, "What do _you_ want?"

Ezekiel sighed, "So this is what you decided to do with your life, eh? Looks like it's working well for you, Elizabeth."

"It's none of your business!" Elizabeth said in an angry voice. She pulled out a small knife.

"You know it doesn't have to be like this, eh. You can just walk away, right now. No one has to know." Elizabeth stayed silent, "I want to help you, Elizabeth! Don't you remember the good times?"

Elizabeth turned her head away, "Hmph! Why should I care about the 'good times'? Maybe I don't _want_ to walk away from this life! Maybe I _like _this job! Ever think about that?!?!"

Ezekiel looked at her with honest eyes. He knew her better than that.

Flashback **(P.O.V. of Ezekiel)**:

_I was fourteen. I had woken up fairly early in the morning on this particular day. I was really excited about today! Today, Dad said that we meeting the people who were renting out our spare room. But what I was most excited about was the fact that one of them was a girl around my age. I didn't get to hang around kids my age that much, being that I was homeschooled and we didn't have any neighbors out where I lived. So this was big news for me!_

_"Ezekiel!" I heard my mother from downstairs, "Come meet the renters!"_

_"Coming, Mom!" I yelled back. I pulled on a T-shirt and some jeans and went down stairs._

_As I was coming down, I saw an older woman and a younger girl. As I got closer, I was able to get a better look at the girl. I was struck speechless._

_She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her long blonde hair hung in pigtails and fell in curls past her shoulders. Her greenish blue eyes shined brilliantly like stars. She wore a long sleeved, red blouse and a black, pleated skirt that stopped right at her knees. She was also wearing sheer, white nylons and black Mary Janes._

_"Ezekiel, this is Mrs. Johnson and her daughter, Elizabeth." I heard Mom say. But I was barley paying attention. That girl was so pretty, that I couldn't help but stare._

_Soon I noticed that the girl was blushing._

_"Oh, sorry!" I said, "I didn't mean to stare, eh." _

_"Oh, it's fine." she said in a meek voice, "I'm Elizabeth."_

_I smiled and held out my hand. "Ezekiel!" She hesitated at first, but then took my hand and shook it._

_"We'll let you two get to know each other." said Mrs. Johnson. She and my Mom left the room._

_"So…" I said. I didn't really know what to say. I had never really spoken to a girl before._

_"So?" she said back._

_I tried to think of something to say. Then I said, "Do you want to, I dunno… maybe go outside? I got this bow and arrow, and..." I let my voice trail off. I didn't know what to say next._

_Luckily, Elizabeth spoke anyway. "That sounds cool. Where is it?"_

_"Up in my room, eh. I'll go get it." I ran up to my room to get my bow and arrow. When I found it, we both went outside. _

_I started out just shooting my arrow into the trunk of the big tree outside the house. After a few rounds of that, Elizabeth suggested a little target practice. So I drew a target on a big piece of paper and pinned it to the tree. After a few tries, I finally landed a bull's eye!_

_"Yes!" I said, "That was awesome, eh!"_

_"You're really good at this, Ezekiel!" said Elizabeth._

_"Well, you want to try it, Elizabeth?"_

_"Me?" she said shyly, "Are you sure it's okay?"_

_"Sure it is!" I said encouragingly, "I'll show you how to do it, eh!"_

_So Elizabeth stepped up to the plate. First I showed her the proper stance, than I taught her how to hold the bow. After that, I showed her how to string the arrow and aim it. She seemed to take to it all pretty easily._

_"And when you have it aimed, just let go, eh!"_

_"Just let go?"_

_"Yeah. Go on! Try it!"_

_"Well, alright." She took aim, and shot the arrow. However, the arrow didn't hit the target. In fact, it completely missed the tree all together and went into a nearby bush. _

_"Oops!" said Elizabeth, "Sorry about that!"_

_"It's alright. You just need a little practice, eh." I went over to the bush and found the arrow. "C'mon! Let's do it again!"_

_We were out there all day long, shooting that one arrow. Elizabeth never hit the target once, but I kept on encouraging her. And as long as I kept on encouraging her, she never gave up. And all the while, we were laughing and talking about our lives and really having a good time getting to know each other._

_Finally, when it was about the early evening, she hit the border of the paper target._

_"I DID IT! I DID IT!" She exclaimed excitedly._

_"Way to go, eh!" I said. Hitting the outside of the boarder wasn't exactly "pro", but I was still just as excited for her! After all, she never really shot one before._

_It was about that time that Mom called us in for dinner. So we called it a day. However, the twinkle I saw in her blue green eyes told me that we'd be spending tomorrow the same way we spent today._

_We must have spent a week straight out there next to that tree, shooting that arrow at the paper target. Elizabeth got better and better with every passing day. And the more time we spent out there, the closer friends that we became._

_But it was too good to last._

_About a week after Elizabeth came, my Dad told me that he wanted to talk to me after dinner._

_"So, Dad." I said when we were alone, "What did you want to talk about, eh?"_

_"Son." my Dad sighed, "I noticed that you were getting close to that Elizabeth girl."_

_"Yeah, Dad. Is that bad?"_

_"Yes and no, Ezekiel. You see, hanging out with a girl is fine, but it's not a good idea to teach her how to be as tough as a guy!"_

_I tried to figure this out, but couldn't. "I'm sorry, Dad. What do you mean?"_

_"Ezekiel, women were meant to be naturally weaker than men! It's a fact. It's that inferiority that keeps women in their place!"_

_"Wait! Are you saying that Elizabeth is __**inferior**__?" I couldn't believe my dad was talking this way about my best friend!_

_"It's not just Elizabeth, son. It's the same for all women! And if you teach them how to be as strong or as skilled as men, they start to lose respect for you. You understand?"_

_"So, are you saying that me and Elizabeth can't practice shooting the bow and arrow anymore?" I was starting to get a feeling of both anger and sadness. I was sad because I really liked doing this with Elizabeth. I was angry because my own Dad was calling my best friend "inferior" and "weak"._

_"It would be for the best, son. And if you want to keep a woman's respect for you here's a tip: Look out for the ladies any time you can! Make sure that you always take the lead. Make sure you're the one that helps up when a girl can't keep up. But make sure that they don't look stronger than you! That will make you look bad."_

_I sighed, "Whatever you say, Dad." I was still majorly peeved, but he was my Dad! What was I supposed to do? To tell the truth, I wasn't really sure what to do at the time._

_After the conversation, I went to bed. Maybe after a good night's sleep, I would be able to figure things out. However, that's where things took the biggest turn for the worst._

_When I woke up the next morning, I made my decision. I decided that I would still hang out with Elizabeth the same way we'd been hanging out before. I wasn't going to let my Dad get in the way of our friendship._

_"Hey, Elizabeth?" I called as I came down the stairs. But instead of Elizabeth, I saw Mrs. Johnson crying with my Mom trying to comfort her. "What's going on, eh?"_

_Mom looked at me hesitantly, then said, "I'm sorry, Ezekiel, but Elizabeth ran away last night."_

_"Wha… what?"_

_"She packed up all her things and snuck out of the house while everyone was asleep. We don't know why." Mom walked over to me and hugged me, "I'm so sorry. I know how close you were to her."_

_"Uh, yeah. I… I need to be alone for a while, eh. I'll be in my room." I ran up the stairs, trying to hold back the tears._

_When I got to my room, I saw something in the corner. I went over to it and found that it was the paper target that was previously pinned to the tree, folded in half on top of his bow and arrow. I unfolded it and a smaller piece of paper fell out. I picked it up. It was a note from Elizabeth._

_It read:_

_"Dear Ezekiel,_

_Listen, last night after dinner, I overheard you and your Dad talking about me. I really like you and all, but I've been down this road before, where a guy makes me feel special, but doesn't think I really am. You're a really nice guy, but I can't live like this. Not again. So I'm running away to live on my own. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself out there._

_Goodbye Forever,_

_Elizabeth."_

_I plopped down on face first on my bed and let the tears flow. I couldn't help but blame myself._

_"Dad was right!" I scolded myself bitterly, "If I didn't teach Elizabeth how to feel that powerful, she would have never felt strong enough to run away! This is all my fault!"_

_Ever since that day, I barely stepped a foot outside. Just looking at the tree outside the house reminded me of Elizabeth. I couldn't face those happy memories anymore, feeling as down as I was. In fact, it was my refusal to go outside that caused my Vitamin D levels to take a nose dive._

_Two years later, my Mom heard about TDI and forced me to sign up._

_"Mom! Why? I don't want to!"_

_"Oh, come on!" said Mom, pushing my bow and arrow towards me, "You need fresh air and sunshine! You haven't stepped foot outside in two years! The doctor says that if you don't spend some time outside it can be hazardous to your health! Now go make an audition tape." she kept pushing the bow and arrow towards me, waiting for me to take them. "You're good at archery. Make a tape with these!"_

_I sighed and took them. Mom smiled and said, "Good. And while you do that, I'm going to work in the garden!"_

_What Mom didn't know is that I __**was**__ good at archery. But ever since Elizabeth left, I hadn't even touched my bow and arrow! And anyone who saw my audition tape could obviously see that._

Flashback End

"Listen, Elizabeth! What you overheard two years ago… look, I was stupid! Those were my Dad's philosophies, not mine!"

"But you agreed with them!" she pointed out, "And apparently, you didn't let them go! I saw the first episode!"

Ezekiel sighed, "I know, eh! I got kicked off on the first day! I'm oblivious and isolated and a total dimwit, but don't you think I know how to catch a hint? I got kicked off the first day all because I took what my stupid, sexist Dad said to heart, eh! I'm sorry!"Elizabeth looked back at him. He had a point and she knew it. A tear flowed over Elizabeth's eye. Ezekiel walked over to her and wiped it way. He continued, "I know you better than this, eh. You're my best friend! And you know… I really did think you were special."

"Really?"

Ezekiel nodded, "But, do you feel very special now, taking orders from everyone like this. Helping people kill innocent lives?"

Elizabeth looked away, "No." she said shyly. She looked at the knife in her hand. "But I know how to make it right." She lifted the knife and with one quick motion, slashed her right cheek. Then she grabbed a handful of dirt and smeared it all over the right side of her face.

"What are you doing?"

"If anyone asks, I'll be able to say that you overpowered me and knocked me out." said Elizabeth as she handed him the knife, "Geoff it tied up in the tree. Go and get him, then go and rescue Bridgette on the dock. But hurry. You don't have much time!" Elizabeth lay down on the ground, as if she had been knocked down in a fight.

Ezekiel started to climb, but before her did, he heard Elizabeth say, "Ezekiel?"

"Yeah?"

"I know it's not easy for a person to change their perspective. It doesn't happen all at once. So what happened that made you change your mind like that?"

Ezekiel smiled, "I met Eva." Ezekiel heaved himself up the tree without another word.


	10. Chapter 10:No Longer Friends

Geoff had been struggling for quite some time, trying desperately to break free so he could save Bridgette.

"Grr! C'mon!" he cried, "Stupid… ropes!!! Grraaah!!!"

Meanwhile, Ezekiel was maneuvering his way up through the tree branches, trying to see how high up the tree trunk Geoff was tied up. When he was about thirty feet off the ground, he heard Geiff's cry of desperation.

"Geoff!" he called, "Is that you, eh?"

Geoff looked around, surprised. "Ezekiel? Dude? Where are ya?"

"I'm climbing up the tree, eh." he said, "Tell me something, are you facing the moon right now?"

Geoff looked out straight in front of him, seeing nothing but a dark sky. He looked to his left, seeing the moon there.

"Nah, man!" Geoff called down, "The moon's on my left."

Ezekiel looked over his shoulder, seeing that the moon was directly behind him.

_So,_ thought Ezekiel _If my back is facing the moon, and the moon is on Geoff's left side, that mean's I need to look for him on my left hand side._

Ezekiel continued to climb, keeping his eyes on his left field of vision. Finally, about 50 feet up, he saw Geoff's foot dangling, just barely peeking out from behind the tree.

Ezekiel made his way toward it, hanging on to the branches for dear life as he circled the tree. It wasn't too long before Ezekiel came face to face with Geoff.

"Ezekiel! Dude!" said Geoff ecstatically, "Aw, man! Never been so happy to see you, dude!"

"We can talk later, eh!" said Ezekiel. He took a small knife from his pocket. "Hang on, I'm gonna cut you loose. Then you need to go save Bridgette. She's at the dock and she's running out of time, eh!"

"Wait, are you sure she's at the dock?" asked Geoff. When it came to Bridgette's life, he wasn't about to take chances.

Ezekiel looked down to the ground below, barely making out Elizabeth's outline.

_She could have been lying to me, eh. She could have just told me to tell Geoff to go to the dock to set up a trap. She could have…_ Ezekiel's mind went back to the good old days, remembering the Elizabeth he knew. _… but she didn't! I believe her!_

"I'm positive!" said Ezekiel. "Now hold still! I'm almost done!" Ezekiel continued to saw through the ropes. Finally, the last thread broke, and Geoff was able to wriggle out of the ropes. He almost lost his balance, nearly falling out of the tree, but was able to catch himself just in time.

"C'mon, Ezekiel! Let's go!" He said.

"You go, eh. She's your girl! I got some things I gotta do!" he said. Before Geoff could respond, Ezekiel handed him his knife and started to climb down the tree and was out of sight in a second.

Geoff didn't know what Ezekiel was up to, but he didn't have time to try and figure it out. He slowly swung his legs over to one side of the branch he was sitting on, and carefully started to descend to the ground below.

Although Geoff wasn't the best climber in the world, he still made it down the tree in a decent time. "Okay," he said to himself, "Ezekiel said Bridgette was at the dock. And if I'm right, the dock is… that way!" Geoff started running, praying that his sense of direction was correct.

After a few minutes of running, Geoff came to the relieving and horrific sight of the dock. Bridgette was tied up, her knees bound to a giant weight. He saw Lisa there as well. They seemed to be staring at each other. He saw Lisa lift her foot and rest it on the weight.

"Bridgette!" he cried. He started running as fast as his legs would carry him. Suddenly, he heard a giant splash as he saw the weight go into the water, dragging Bridgette down with it. "BRIDGETTE! NO!"

Geoff was almost at the dock now. Tears burning his eyes and soaking his face. When he reached the dock, he ran across it and dove in head first into the water.

The water nearly put Geoff into a state of shock, but his determination forced his muscles to keep moving. He opened his eyes in the water, seeing Bridgette sinking just out of his reach. He swam after her, kicking his legs and stroking his arms as hard as he was able to.

*******

Bridgette must have sunk at least 20 feet down into the murky depths of the lake. Her body was too cold to even move.

_Well, Geoff_, she though sadly to herself, _I guess this is… goodbye!_ She forced her eyes to open, her eyes stinging as she did. It was then that she could see a murky figure swimming towards her. As it grew closer, she couldn't believe what her own eyes were telling her.

_Geoff? That's can't be you! Can it?_

With the frigidness of the ice cold water, and her lack of oxygen, Bridgette's world began spinning. She closed her eyes and instantly lost consciousness.

********

Geoff was almost to her. He took out the knife Ezekiel had handed him. With one more mighty stroke of his arms, he grabbed onto the cord connected to Bridgette's weight to keep him from surfacing.

_Shit!_ He thought. _This is a metal cord! _

He looked over to the binding around Bridgette's knees, noticing that those were made of rope and not cord. He began to saw away at them as fast as his freezing arm would allow. The ropes were resistant to the knife, being that they were wet and the water made Geoff's arm slow. Little by little, the threads began to cut. Geoff pushed his limits, refusing to let Bridgette die, forcing his arm to cut harder and faster.

After a few minutes, the last thread cut at last. Geoff dropped the knife and let go of the weight, catching up to Bridgette's ascending body so he could carrying it to the surface faster.

Soon he broke the surface of the water, catching the attention of Lisa and Eric. Geoff didn't notice them, but instead made a B line for the sand. He reached the shore, laying Bridgette's body down tenderly. All of a sudden, Lisa's voice shrieked, "HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?!?!"

Geoff became enraged with an unspeakable amount of anger. He clenched his fists, gritted her teeth, and narrowed his eyes. He turned around quickly. Just as he was about to yell, he noticed Eric.

_No… no way! I… I don't believe it! _Geoff didn't want to believe it. But there Eric was, standing right there. Geoff had no choice. Geoff became even angrier than before.

He was enraged at Lisa, but he knew he could deal with her later. He stepped forward towards Eric.

"Why you, low down…"

Eric started to back up, fearful of the look in Geoff's eyes, "Geoff? Buddy! Hey I can explain! You see―"

"…back stabbing, good for nothing…"

"It's actually a funny story, Geoff! You see, I was―"

"…rotten, dirty, scum of the earth…"

"Geoff, it you would give me a second, I could tell you―"

"…BIGGEST PIECE OF WORTHLESS SHIT I EVER HAD THE SHAME OF CALLING MY BEST FRIEND!!!"

Before Eric could say anything else, Geoff tightened his fist and punched Eric in the face, knocking him back, bruising his cheek and giving him a bloody nose.

"AH! Dude, I think you broke my nose!" Eric cried.

Geoff picked Eric off the ground by his shirt, lifting him off the ground. "You rather I break your neck instead, _buddy_?!?!"

Geoff saw Lisa going towards Bridgette. In response, he swung Eric around and threw him, landing him right on top of Lisa.

"Dude, how did you get so strong?" asked Eric.

"Tell me about it!" added Lisa, "You weren't nearly this aggressive when we―"

"SHUT UP!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!" Geoff demanded. Seeing that Geoff was never near this aggressive before, the both of them became instantly quiet. Geoff walked over and picked up Bridgette. He looked back at Eric and Lisa. "Now, listen up! I'm not gonna say this again. If I _ever_ see you stupid faces again― ESPECIALLY around my girl…" Geoff paused, just glaring at them. Then he said, "Then let's just say I have no problem going to jail!" And with that Geoff ran from them, carrying Bridgette in his arms.

Lisa looked after him for a moment, and then pulled out a walkie talkie out of her pocket. She pressed the button and said, "Mission failed. Geoff and Bridgette un-terminated."

"How hard…" said the voice on the other side of the line, "…is it to kill a bunch of scared teenagers?!?! People murder people all the time! What's wrong with you?!?!"

"Just shut up!" said Eric, grabbing the two-way away from Lisa, "These guys are determined. I think we need to take a different approach."

"And what approach would that be?" asked the voice from the two-way.

Eric thought for a minute, then said, "I was thinking… a group attack!"


End file.
